


Glam 100 2013

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam 100 [3]
Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Community: glam_100, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a fic written for <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com">Glam 100</a> community on Livejournal.  The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prompt # 066: Sight

**Title:** Not seeing, but feeling.  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Unbeta'd, all the mistakes are mine. This image just wouldn't leave my head:)

Tommy sits in the middle of the room, a blindfold over his eyes, headphones in his ears and his favorite guitar in his lap. He can’t feel Isaac, but he knows he is sitting behind him waiting. Tommy takes a breath and let’s his fingers find the strings by feel. He doesn’t play anything in particular, but when Isaac’s hands start gently tapping a rhythm on his back, Tommy slowly begins to relax. 

When he's like this, not seeing, but feeling the music they make, his frustrations leave and he’s left with a calmness that only Isaac can give him.  


	2. Prompt #074: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to casey270 for looking this over. We declared today Carliff day, I felt I needed to post something:) The interview mentioned can be found [here](http://www.blogtalkradio.com/juneauxena/2010/10/15/drummer-isaac-carpenter-from-adam-lamberts-glam-na).

Slipping on his headphones, Tommy climbed into bed. It hadn’t been that long since he’d talked to Isaac, but it seemed like it had been months. He needed a connection, something to feel as if he wasn’t so alone.

Scrolling through his track list, he came across the interview he’d forgotten was on his I-pod. Pushing play, the staticy voices filled his ears, speaking of Isaac’s special interview.

_Hello, I’m happy to be here…_

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as the voice of his love brought him the closest thing to comfort he’d have until he made it home.


	3. Prompt #77: reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** What if?  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** This image just wouldn't leave me alone! Thanks to casey270 for the quick look!

 

Tommy watched as Isaac stood on the stage running his fingers over the edge of the cymbal, down the side of the drum and across the skin.

“Beb?” Tommy whispered, wrapping his arms around Isaac from behind.

“What if I can’t? It’s been so long. I’m different, fuck, _everything’s_ different,” Isaac whispered, his voice full of concern.

“Wasn’t that the point? You needed the break, and look how much happier you are now.”

“But if I can’t play?"

“It’ll be just like practice. Just focus on me and before you know it you’ll be loving your reunion with the stage.”


	4. Prompt #078: to be continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Sleep and cliffhangers  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (2x100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to casey270 for the quick look over!

 

“To be continued? Seriously? What the fuck is this shit? How can they do that to me?”

Isaac was startled awake by the sound of Tommy’s yelling from the other room. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced over at the clock and saw it was four in the morning. He was sure Tommy had been up the whole night again. He climbed out of the bed and sleepily made his way down to the living room to find Tommy having a stare down at the television, with the remote in his hand and a hurt but shocked look on his face.

~*~

“Uh, beb?” Isaac asked, his voice still husky from sleep.

“Oh, fuck, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Tommy replied, walking over to pull Isaac into a hug. “But, they did it to me _again_! Another cliffhanger that I have to wait _months_ to find out about! Why do they have to keep doing this to me?”

“Told you not to get addicted to the show,” Isaac said, smiling against Tommy’s chest. “Now come on. I need you to cuddle me back to sleep since you woke me up. No one should be awake now, and that includes you!”


	5. Prompt # 80 Dance Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Come dance with me  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (2x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Triggering for severe depression  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to casey270 for looking this over for me.

 

Isaac comes home to find the house quiet. He was expecting to find Tommy waiting for him. Instead, he’s met with papers scattered all over the table, Tommy’s guitar in the corner and no sign of his boyfriend.

Glancing down he picks up the sheet on top, lyrics that Tommy must have been working on while Isaac was away.

 

_Come dance with me._

_It’s still a party if it’s just me and you._

_Come take me away._

_Make my fake smile real._

_Hold me close as the black bleeds out._

_Let the colors back inside of my empty soul._

 

~*~

 

Isaac takes the steps two at a time, the exhausted feeling from the long trip home long forgotten. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he finds Tommy sleeping in their bed, curled up in a nest of blankets wearing one of Isaac’s shirts.

Kneeling on the floor Isaac pushes Tommy’s bangs back revealing his red, puffy, tear stained eyes. It’s bad this time, and Isaac knows he’ll have to be patient.

“Took your meds?” he asks softly, relived when Tommy nods. Slipping into bed, he holds Tommy close until the worst of it passes.


End file.
